Armour
Medium Armor Crocodile Medium Armor Developed by Steve Incorporated, this armour system features a dual plate function in the front and side plates. Originally developed as a single full body plate system, the side plates now absorb impact of incoming projectiles to protect the wearer's ribs during the kinetic transfer. Once the transer is complete the user may be knocked down but will be relatively unharmed. Explorer Medium Armour Explorer armor was redesigned after Bell armor to provide adequate protection for on-the-ground surveying teams that would be sent in the early years of the Alliance to find suitable building areas for colonization. After a few years of seeing hostile wildlife or otherwise hazardous conditions the armor was made to withstand a variety of environmental conditions. The suit is of course environmentally sealed and thus suitable to be used in space though it has limited fuel as it uses mono-propellant instead of modernized thrusters. Mail Armour Mail armor was designed after plate-mail from the ages of knights and kings. The armor is flexible yet durable and has the added protection of ceramic plates over the major vitals. While the armor is lightweight, it was too heavy to be considered a light armor. The fabric between the joints and over the areas the plates do not cover is a nanofiber weave capable of stopping most small caliber rounds. Unfortunately, the armor does not protect well against heat or energy based weaponry. The nanofiber became very volatile under extreme heat conditions which made the armor useless against the Hierarchy in the First Contact War. Minotaur Body Armor Mark I The Minotaur system from KOLT improved the interceptor body armor system substantially by reducing the weight on the shoulders through the same thinking as was used by knights. The armor is built in a way that the ceramic plating supports itself and can effectively stand up without a person inside it. The armor was simple with plates for protective layers though it was not space-worthy. Bell Armor Bell armor was produced and named after Clarice Bell died in a car accident. The original designed Ms. Bell was a former soldier. While she never served in combat she knew what to make a good armor out of. The armor is now a staple of paramilitary forces, bounty hunters and pirates that have the capability to purchase it. Unfortunately the armor is far too expensive to use on a massive scale like the Alliance military as its upkeep can become rather pricey. However it remains one of the most effective, if one of the heaviest, medium armors. Immolation Armor Immolation Armor was made to survive a surprising amount of heat while still being able to survive relatively high impacts. Initially designed for mining crews; this armor found its way into the hands of many mercenaries who needed better protection against energy weapons. The armor functioned greatly in that regard and was vacuum capable which made it a great armor over others before its time. Unfortunately the armor was very costly to produce and thus never saw long term mass production though it could still be ordered for those in need of its services. Painstaker Armor Painstaker armor is easily recognized by the massive spikes used for impalement across its shoulders, elbows and knees. While the armor’s functionality as an instrument of protection varies widely from angle of attack to direct hits the armor has proven to be more than capable of withstanding enemy fire from Alliance Marines. Typically worn by Pirates, this armor is most useful in close combat where its spikes can be used to impale enemies and add to the brutality of melee combat. Serpent Armor Serpent Armor systems were designed to provide medical help to the user survive without a medic nearby. While this armor system was incredibly advanced for its time it was also one of the most costly to maintain as it required routine maintenance and advanced parts that were not readily available. Solar Armor Solar Armor was made for explorers to go about the cosmos while relying on almost no internal energy systems. The armor is powered by small solar cells in areas where they would be protected until the plates were destroyed. The armor was designed mostly to protect against impacts against other objects in space while doing EVA operations and as a byproduct of that same protection it offered decent protection against kinetic weaponry. It has the ability to maneuver in space so long as there is sunlight available. Heavy Armour Apex Military and Police Protective Suit Apex Armor is a noteworthy armor in the history books both for its service to law enforcement and military. The armor is not particularly heavy for a heavy armor but is notably less expensive. The armor was designed originally for firefighters but was so thick that it could deflect bullets and absorb plasma. When the Church attacked Earth the need for police officers on the battlefield as well as military police became apparent when Humanity’s military wasn’t capable of stopping the onslaught alone. Thus, Apex Armor was issued to every individual while the military was given Minotaur Body Armor Mark II. The armor was highly successful and military police saved many lives even in the heat of the battlefield when evacuating civilians. Grievance Armor Grievance Armor was constructed of ultralight materials with the idea that leaving the hands free of bulky armor would improve accuracy. While the experiment worked correctly the armor did still have the flaw of lessened movement and decreased accuracy as all heavy armors do. The armor was constructed during the First Contact War by the Hierarchy and used extensively through the campaign since it was capable of being used in space. Later versions of the armor were issued as a standard gear of the War Beasts. Juggernaut Assault Armor Designed specifically for Alliance Marines to storm beachheads, this armor stopped seeing use for widespread beach landings after humanity took to the stars and no longer needed to take beaches to invade countries. Soon enough the First Contact war would start, and the need for heavily armored individuals was realized as Balalonians had a habit of boarding Alliance vessels and killing the crew from the inside out. Kraken Armor During the Alliance Unification War there was a serious need for individuals to wear incredibly heavy and bulky armor in order to compensate for the rise in caliber or rifles from all militaries as well as due to the more recent development of explosives and capability of rifles. In response the Allied Powers, which would later become the Alliance, developed Kraken Armor. The armor was bulky and slow but powerful enough to stop most calibers of rounds. Even the mighty fifty caliber machinegun often needed multiple shots to penetrate a plate. Paladin Area Defense Armor Coined “Fat Boy armor” by users around the universe, the Paladin Area Defense Armor is incredibly bulky but ultra-heavy. The armor was poorly designed by an under budgeted group of scientists who were supposed to be making an armor that could survive reentry. The armor cannot survive reentry but it can take multiple repeated shots before breaking and has more strength than Juggernaut Armor. Power Armour Armor Heavy Assault Suit The AHAS was designed to protect starship engineers from micro meteors during EVA repairs to vessels while in asteroid fields. The Alliance soon repurposed the armor to serve in special operations units due to its lethal efficiency on the battlefield. AHAS provides not only protection for the user, but enough life support systems to survive for an extended time in vacuum, as well as jump jets for limited time in atmosphere and also for complete maneuverability in EVA conditions. AHAS armor does jam significantly in desert and tundra environments if not well maintained and oiled. Otherwise it serves to drive a sharpened stick into the enemy's black heart when the Alliance needs it done by the best. Avarice Assault Armor While Avarice Industries typically creates clothing and protective gear for law enforcement or paramedics in the modern world they used to produce assault armors for the Alliance. The Avarice Assault Armor was one such model they produced during the Second Engagement War when the Hierarchy and the Alliance conflicted with each other. Avarice Assault Armor is tough and has a large fuel capacity while still being capable of massive deployments over a broad range of terrain. While this armor has a significantly higher fuel capacity it does have a significantly higher drain. Unlike most powered armor suits this armor aids the user with advanced targeting systems and further protects and enhances the user’s ability in combat. Chinatown Armor Readily available in most high quality stores the Chinatown Armor was designed by the Wehrmacht during the Alliance Civil War. The armor is capable of lifting most objects but has the unfortunate flaw of not having proper gauntlets to gain an accurate purchase on most weapons. The armor was designed to grapple enemy combatants in close combat or lift heavy loads but was never seen in action as part of a military force. The armor was discontinued long before ever seeing the battlefield until mercenaries and pirates scavenged the abandoned parts and made a modification. The Chinatown Armor seen today usually features a gunner set above and behind the driver which typically mounts a heavy weapon. Titan Artillery Armor Titan Artillery Armor was designed originally to carry multiple weapon systems and give humanity an edge over the Balalonian threat. While the armor was considered a failure it did manage to bring heavily armored man-sized tanks onto the battlefield. The resulting ‘failure’ was capable of taking incredibly heavy hits while still being able to return fire on the enemy with both automated and manually controlled weapons but unfortunately relied on fossil fuels. Warhammer CCA System The Warhammer Close Combat Assault System is unlike other power armors. It relies on heavily armored front and back plates while leaving the sides slightly more vulnerable. The trade is maneuverability in the wrists and shoulders and the capability to wield melee weapons effectively; perhaps even more effectively than without the armor. The armor is very bulky and does not move particularly quickly however it has far more protection that other armor of its tier. It was made so that it would fill an entire starship hallway and leave no room to be passed. The upside was that typically enemies could only attack one side without entirely surrounding the armor. Colossus Armor Defined by its heavy plating that covers nearly every part of one's body; Colossus armor is heavily used in bomb defusing however most of the armor plates will absorb many calibers of bullets and the impact behind it. However, due to the heavy plates, the armor doesn't spare much extra strength for the wearer. Decimator Armor The Decimator Power Armor is a weapon oriented armor with two shoulder mounts and an additional wrist mount. This armor is a force to be reckoned with at any range. It was built to house several weapon systems and assist the user’s natural targeting abilities. The target assistance helps to keep the wearer on target, aids in preventing weapons from overheating by shutting them down and helps keep the armor stable through the recoil. Enforcer Armor Commonly used to slow or stop riot situations by richer police units, this intimidating armor is meant to protect its wearer from thrown objects. It features a tear gas cannon mounted on the right shoulder. Due to the nature of this armor, standing still is much more efficient than moving about. Fire Wrangler Armor The power armor was specially designed after the Foundation’s later models, worn by the aviator’s on Foundation star ships and orbital rings. Once people came to notice how durable these suits were in high temperatures and fire alone, they reverse-engineered the original suit and made smaller models. The Foundation redesigned their power suits not too long after the test models were made for smaller individuals. Shields Armata FC Energy Shield The Armata line of shields is very unique in that they are weaker than most other shields but recharge very quickly and can even recharge while taking damage. This of course makes them perfect for taking many small damaging hits in rapid succession though once their shield power fails or the shield is overpowered the device can take quite some time to recharge before it is capable of protecting its user once again. Another unique feature is its surprising resistance to EMP which allows the shield an advantage others do not have. Discharge Shield Discharge shields were made by the same company that made the Doomah Personal Energy Shield. These shields are highly sought after for their unique ability to overload their cores and discharge the immense energy into their surroundings. Further research allowed the discharge to be shaped instead of diffusing rapidly and soon a model was made that was capable of damaging an opponent with the immense heat from discharging its stored energy. These are highly sought by those who participate in gladiator style arenas for their offensive as well as defensive capabilities. Doomah Personal Energy Shield Doomah Personal Energy Shields were built originally to be mounted on fighters but a design flaw caused them to be too weak to take the heavy amount of punishment that fighters could. Instead they served admirably as personal shields for mercenaries as well as pirates that could get their hands on them. However their significant cost prevented them from military service in the regular armies. Goliath Personal Protection Shield Goliath particle shields were the first ever made particle shields to protect infantry. They had a significant disadvantage as they would often harm the person using them however the downside was also a major advantage as it allowed the user to harm another person in melee by simply touching them. While the shields were discontinued as a result of a law suit many persons of ill repute often found them useful for nefarious activities that the law would not have any control over. Titan Energy Shield Gauntlet The Titan Energy Shield is unique in that it is not a full body shield. Instead the user equips a gauntlet over their wrist and the shield extends outwards much like a buckler. This of course allows the user more effective blocking in melee combat while sacrificing much of their overall protection when their defense is broken. The shield is also temporary though it has charge for long fights as well as enough power to repel most attacks. While the line of shields was discontinued for military purposes, many riot police as well as those who fight in gladiator style arenas on the outer colonies of civilization use these shields to their advantage as they can be placed over a physical shield as well. Category:Lore